Hormones and Happy Tears
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina is pregnant with Emma's baby. Emma is out and Regina is at home alone. When Emma gets in she sees Regina eating a big bag of chips and says I see you and the baby are hungry. Emma loves pregnant Regina even when she puts weight on. Regina thinks she's a fat cow but Emma says she's beautiful to her. Regina and Emma have a baby girl - Regina fan


_Regina is pregnant with Emma's baby. Emma is out and Regina is at home alone. When Emma gets in she sees Regina eating a big bag of chips and says I see you and the baby are hungry. Emma loves pregnant Regina even when she puts weight on. Regina thinks she's a fat cow but Emma says she's beautiful to her. Regina and Emma have a baby girl - Regina fan_

_Thanks for the prompt. A short fluffy SQ oneshot. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina hums happily as she moves around the kitchen listening to Disney songs on her iPod. She claims they're for the baby currently living her tummy but they're for both mother and, fingers crossed, daughter. Regina would be happy with either a son or a daughter but she's still hoping for a little girl. Her grin stretches across her face as she settles her hands on her bump and feels the kicks and turns of her baby. She loves each and every one of these tiny motions, they send flutters through her heart as she pictures her little girl running around and laughing and dancing.

Her phone buzzes and she picks it up with a smile seeing Emma's name on the screen, "Hey."

"Hey," Emma replies, "How's the day off going?"

"The baby and I are thinking about having some lunch, you?"

"I'm thinking about coming home and joining you and our little peanut for lunch?"

"She's not a peanut," Regina says with an eye roll though she still smiles at the nickname. Emma chuckles, "She's our little peanut," she adds. Regina concedes with a sigh, "Fine, our peanut."

She can see Emma fist-pumping in victory in her mind's eye and smiles wondering if their baby will inherit those mannerisms that she finds so adorable in her wife. "I love you," she says as she thinks about Emma and all the things she adores about her.

"I love you too," Emma replies and as usual the words make Regina's heart sing. Today she feels happy tears sting her eyes and sighs, "Damn hormones," she mutters wiping her eyes, "Do you want anything for lunch?"

Emma pauses for a few moments before replying, "There's a bag of Cheetos in the cupboard. I'll have those."

"Urgh, so unhealthy."

"And what are you and the baby having? Marshmallow sandwiches? Rocky Road and Jelly Beans?" Emma teases naming a few of the cravings her wife has had since she entered her fourth month. Emma loves her wife's pregnant body. Every day she can see the glow Regina has and how the bump grows with their baby. She knows Regina worries that she's putting on weight but Emma doesn't care. To Emma, her wife is gorgeous and Regina is truly stunning to Emma pregnant.

Regina huffs, "I'll have something healthy."

Emma tuts, "Treat yourself. You're eating for two after all," she says with a small chuckle to let her wife know she was only playing.

"You're a child Mrs Swan-Mills," Regina mutters, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"See ya in a few," Emma replies before hanging up the phone. Regina smiles setting it down before cranking up the volume on her Lion King soundtrack, the baby loves the Lion King, especially Be Prepared. Whenever Regina sings that one their little girl kicks and flips in her belly. She grabs Emma's bag of Cheetos for her before beginning to set up a sandwich for herself.

She frowns as the smell of Cheetos permeates the air and her body responds with a grumble. She groans looking at the offending bag of chips. Since her fourth month her body has gone haywire with demands for junk food and sugary treats that would ordinarily make her shudder. Now in her sixth month she just indulges though she still has her limits.

"Baby, I'm making us a lovely ham sandwich with lettuce and…" she trails off as she pulls out the lettuce and immediately feels sick, "Okay no lettuce," she cuts the sandwich up deciding ham will do for today before carrying her plate and the bag over to the table to wait for Emma. As she waits she can't help but inhale the tempting scent of the cheesy crisps.

"Maybe just one," she muses aloud as her tummy rumbles once more before picking up one Cheeto and popping it into her mouth. It's not as vile as she imagined and by the way she doesn't immediately feel like she's going to throw up she'll call it a winner. She takes a furtive look around before reaching for another handful and gobbling them all up.

Before she knows it the whole bag is gone. She gapes in horror as she looks at the mega-sized bag of Cheetos, they always buy the big ones since Emma and Henry can vacuum up a regular pack in seconds. "I ate them all," she shrieks before looking down at her bump and then back to the crisps and promptly bursting into tears which is exactly how Emma finds her when she walks in the door. She frowns before running over to her wife. She sees the bag of crisps, "You and the baby were hungry then?" she asks to lighten the mood.

It only succeeds in making her wife sob harder and Emma frowns. She pulls her wife in for a hug holding her closely, "What's wrong?" she asks concernedly rubbing her hands over Regina's back. Regina sobs, "I ate all your chips. I'm a fat cow," she cries.

Emma shakes her head before pulling away from her wife and placing her hands on Regina's shoulders before moving one hand to tilt her head up, "You are not a fat cow."

"I ate all your chips."

"So what? I eat a big bad by myself and you're not fat, you're pregnant and you're beautiful. You'll always be beautiful to me Regina, and this bump is wonderful because you're growing our baby in there, so how can that be anything but beautiful?"

Regina keeps crying before shaking her head at Emma's concerned look, "No, these are happy tears now. I love you so much. Curse these hormones!" she cries before hugging her wife again.

"Three more months," Emma reminds her giddily as she moves to kiss Regina lovingly.

* * *

><p>(Three months later)<p>

Regina screams as she pushes one final time before both she and Emma hear a loud cry filling the air. They both turn towards the sound and see the doctor holding up their baby girl. "We did it," Regina says awestruck. Emma kisses her on the forehead, the cheek and then the lips, "You did it. That's our baby. I love you so much," she rambles alternating between looking at her wife and her beautiful baby girl.

"I love you too," Regina replies kissing her back before holding her arms out to receive their new daughter. She chokes back a happy sob as she cradles their little girl, "Hi," she says, "I'm your Mommy."

"And I'm your Mama," Emma says perching next to Regina and reaching out for their baby's tiny fists. Their daughter's hand curls around Emma's pinky and she feels tears streaming down her face. She meets her wife's gaze over their new baby's head, "Happy tears?" Regina asks.

Emma smiles joyfully, "Happy tears."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
